Secret Agent Clank
Secret Agent Clank cret Agent Clank is a platform game developed by High Impact Games for the PlayStation Portable and published by Sony. It is the sixth game, chronologically, in the Ratchet & Clank series, and was first released in North America on June 17, 2008[2]. A PlayStation 2 version was ported by Sanzaru Games and was released on May 26, 2009 in North America and in Europe on June 19, 2009.[3] The game is the first (and only) in the series to feature Clank as the main character. As the title suggests, the theme of the game is a spoof of the James Bond series. It is based on the Secret Agent Clank element of Up Your Arsenal. To fit with the James Bond''theme, Clank has an array of helpful gadgets and devices on his tuxedo, such as a bow tie that he can use as a boomerang, and a rose that turns into a carnivorous plant to devour enemies. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secret_Agent_Clank&action=edit&section=1 editVoice Actors *David Kaye as Clank, Klunk *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet *Jim Ward as Qwark *Jess Harnell as The Plumber *James Horan as Slim Cognito *Steven Jay Blum as Thug Leader *Sylvia Amerito as Darla Gratch Agency Gadgebot, Barney, Cute Anastasia Bot, Head Goon, High Stakes Room owner, The Kingpin, Jack Of All Trades, Ivana Lottabolts, Prison warden, Venantonio scientist, Number Woo http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secret_Agent_Clank&action=edit&section=2 editPlot The game focuses on the adventures of Clank and his secret alter-ego, Secret Agent Clank. Chronologically, this game is set after the events of ''Size Matters, but before the events of Tools of Destruction. The game begins with Clank going to the Boltaire Museum to halt the theft of a priceless jewel known as the "Eye of Infinity". Clank sees Ratchet fleeing the scene of the crime, who is arrested by local law enforcement. While retinal scans prove that the thief was Ratchet, Clank is convinced his friend is innocent. Clank investigates the theft further, traveling to various locales until he comes across an enigmatic figure known only as the "Kingpin". Clank eventually comes across one of the Kingpin's lairs and rescues a scientist, who informs him that the Kingpin intends to build a giant laser with the power to destroy the galaxy. The scientist then reveals that the Kingpin is heading to an abandoned space facility. The Kingpin later reveals himself to be none other than Klunk, Clank's evil doppelganger first introduced in Up Your Arsenal. It is revealed that Klunk was acting through Ratchet via a mind-control device hidden on Ratchet's helmet. Klunk reveals he has stolen the Eye to use as a refractor for a massive laser system perfectly poised to destroy every planet in the galaxy. He plans to threaten to use the laser on a planet (using Ratchet) and have himself, posing as Clank, stop Ratchet from destroying the galaxy, placing the hero in jail forever while Klunk would be idolized by the populace. Halfway through their battle, Klunk activates the laser. Clank knocks out Klunk and manages to deactivate the firing sequence while Captain Qwark accidentally beams himself aboard the satellite, retrieves the Eye, and is beamed out of the satellite just before it self-destructs. Ratchet is exonerated of the crimes filed against him. Klunk is placed in Ratchet's custody, being turned into a new vacuum cleaner to use in the apartment. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secret_Agent_Clank&action=edit&section=3 editGameplay Unlike previous Ratchet & Clank games, Clank's gameplay is more like Ratchet's. In the past, playing him was more about solving puzzles; now, he is a full on action character with weapons and gadgets of his own. Also featured are interactive cut scenes where the player must press a sequence of buttons correctly to sneak through an area undetected[4]. Giant Clank, wherein Clank transforms into a monster-sized fighting machine, also makes an appearance.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secret_Agent_Clank&action=edit&section=4 editOther playable characters Besides Clank, both Captain Qwark and Ratchet are playable in the game.[6] Qwark's gameplay segments are based on dubious accounts of his own exploits and are more action-based. Ratchet's segments in prison are more like the gameplay of previous games in the series. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secret_Agent_Clank&action=edit&section=5 editWeapons and gadgets Clank has six weapons in his inventory: the Tie-a-Rang, Cuff Link Bombs, Tanglevine Carnation, Blowtorch Briefcase, Thunderstorm Umbrella, and Holo-Knuckles. Also, throughout the game, Clank will find weapons that Ratchet can use so he secretly put the weapons in cakes, then sent them to prison for Ratchet to pick up. [4][7][8] Clank has the opportunity to gain access to a snowboard and other vehicles[9]. The player can upgrade Clank's "Clank-Fu" fighting moves and weapons, similar to the weapons-leveling system in traditional Ratchet & Clank games. The player can learn new techniques, as well as various finishing moves.[10] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secret_Agent_Clank&action=edit&section=6 editDevelopment and release The game was in development since before the release of Size Matters.[11][12] In July 2007, rumors of the game's existence surfaced when David Bergeaud, who composes music for the Ratchet & Clank series, accidentally revealed the game in his online resume.[10] The actual game was not confirmed by Sony until a pre-TGS 2007 conference. [4][11] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secret_Agent_Clank&action=edit&section=7 editReception Secret Agent Clank received lukewarm reviews. Ranging from a 6.5/10 from IGN to an 8.5/10 from Game Informer. Most scores fall in the 6-8 level with a Metacritic score of 72/100.[13] The PlayStation 2 version received lower score reviews.